The present invention relates to a DVD replay device which incorporates a hard disk, including a DVD drive which reads data from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), and a hard disk drive (hereinafter termed a “HDD”) which performs recording of data upon a HD (hard disk) and reading of data recorded thereupon.
From the prior art, there is per se known a DVD replay device with incorporated HD, which incorporates a DVD drive and a HDD.
With this type of DVD replay device with incorporated HD, when dubbing of data from a DVD in the DVD-VIDEO format is being performed, the recording formats of these two devices are different. Due to this, with such a DVD replay device with incorporated HD, a dubbing method is employed in which the data recorded upon the DVD is dubbed while being converted from the DVD-VIDEO format to the VR (Video Recording) format. Here, the DVD-VIDEO format is a format which is dedicated to replay, and is a format in which editing after recording is impossible. Furthermore, the VR format is a format in which editing can be performed after recording.
It should be understood that there has been proposed, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-276389, an information recording and replay device which copies data from a DVD to a HD without conversion of recording format.
However, with the above described dubbing method in which the recording format of the data is converted, a time period is required which is equal to the recording time of the DVD. For example, if the recording time of the DVD is ten hours, then a time period of ten hours is required for performing dubbing while converting the recording format of the data. Here, the recording time of the DVD is the replay time period which is required for performing normal replay of the DVD.
Due to this, even though the DVD may be loaded into the DVD drive with the user anticipation of performing dubbing quickly and removing the DVD after a short time period, nevertheless the user is forced to wait during the entire recording time period of this DVD. Thus, with a DVD replay device with incorporated HD according to the above described prior art, there has been the problem that the convenience of use for the user (i.e. the usability) is bad.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a DVD replay device with incorporated HD, in which the time period required for dubbing of data from the DVD to the hard disk is shortened, so that the convenience of use for the user is enhanced.